Misguided Ghosts:
by AndWeAllReturnToOurRoots
Summary: "Sonny. What is your problem?" Chad asked on the bridge of yelling."Whats my problem! What is your problem Chad? Ohh Wait! The Great Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt have problems does he?" Sonny shouted in anger "Sonny..." Bad at Summary's READ ON and REVIEW:
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy There. Back, for a short period of time. I have given up on my other story. I have recently discovered that i CAN NOT write multi-chaps. This wont be very big. most Chaps will be 5. So tell me what you think? Continue, or stop while i'm ahead?**

**Ohhhh, Yeahhhh. HAPPY NEW YEAR. 2011 is going to be AMAZING;)**

_**Disclaimer, I do NOT own SWAC. I own the plot, that is all. Enjoy(:**_

"Sonny. What is your problem?" Chad asked on the bridge of yelling.

"Whats my problem? What is your problem Chad? Ohh Wait! The Great Chad Dylan Cooper doesnt have problems does he?"

"Sonny..." He was calming down now.

"Sonny what? What are you going to say Chad? That our relationship isnt based on sex? That all of the sweet things you have told me werent lies? Cuz then you'd be lying" I shouted as i stormed to my car.

"You know what? Walk away! Thats what your best at, running away from your problems when they get tough. Leave. Go! That wont make anything go away. It'll still be here when you get back!" He hollered behind me.

"Bye Chad!" I said, slamming my door and sticking the pedal to the floor.

I peeled out of his drive way, and drove down the street. I kept driving, dont really know where i was going. All i knew is that i had to get out of there.

My thoughts kept drifting, i started thinking about Wisconsin, and Aiden, they boy i fell in love with before i left for So Random!

_The summer of '08 was amazing, as was sophomore year that followed. The best time of my life. I fell in love. A summer fling, those arent meant to last forever... were they?  
His name was Aiden, Aiden Richmond. He was about 5'7" He had shaggy black hair. Glistening green eyes, long legs, perfect teeth, a fair complexion. I was 14 about to turn 15, he had just turned 16, we didnt know what love was, didnt really know anything, except that i wanted him, and he wanted me._

_It was a hot summer day in Wisconsin, almost a sweltering 100 degrees. I had decided to parade around in shorts and a tank top. I was walking down to the Farmers Market to pick up some cheese for my Mom when someone bumped into me. I looked up and my chocolate brown eyes clashed with bright emrald green ones. My purse flew out of my hands. He collected my things, and helped me up. _

_"Im so sorry. That was my fault" He whispered cooly._

_"Ohh noo. Faults all mine" I stuttered._

_"No. Clearly its mine. Let me make it up to you?" He asked, or more stated. _

_"How?" I replied._

_"How about i take you to eat? Anyone you want?" He said pointing up the road to the little resturants. _

_"Oh. No. I couldnt." I said. _

_"I insist. It is the least i can do, Im not going to take 'no' for an answer" He smiled, which took my breath away._

_"Okay...If you insist" I returned the smile, then regretted it later, he had perfect teeth, while mine were all crooked and gappy. _

_I blushed deeply, and my hand automatically shot to my mouth._

_"What is it?" He asked cluelessly._

_"Oh nothing... Dangit, I just remembered, I gotta get some cheese for my Mom or else shes going to be really mad at me" I said rushing ahead._

_He caught my arm. "I'll help" He smiled and led the way._

_We laughed, or rather he laughed and i made jokes._

_He was clutching his side, "Ohhhhh Myyyyy Goshhhh! You Sonny, Are so darn funny." He laughed and was gasping for air._

_"Ahaha, Thanks." By this time we already had the cheese and he was walking me to my house._

_"This is where you live?" He asked amazed._

_"Yep. Nothing really," We lived in a two story house. It was white with blue shutters, There was a huge oak tree in our front yard with a home-made tire swing on one of its limbs._

_"No, I didnt mean it like that, I was just saying because we just moved right there from Oklahoma" He said pointing to a one story brick house._

_"Wow. Really?" I asked, now amazed._

_"Yep"_

_"Well here, I should run this in to my Mom before she gets mad. You can come in if you want"_

I was snapped back into reality by my iPhone 4 ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Sonny Monroe! Where in the heck are you!" Tawni shouted from the other end.

"Uhm. Hold on, There is a sign, It says i am in Barstow California."

"SONNY! WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU IN BARSTOW CALIFORNIA!" My best friend yelled.

"Cha-" I didnt get to finish my sentence.

"Listen, We have a show to do. You have a life, friends, a boyfriend. You cant just leave"

"Tawni! I'll be back... In a month, Im taking time off. I already cleared it with Marshall and Condor"

The other line went silent.

"But... But I need you." Tawni's voice dropped.

"I know you do dear, But i need time off. I need to figure some stuff out. Figure out where i stand in life. I just need to clear my head. So im going to Wisconsin"

"Uhm. Sonny, If you are going to Wisconsin why are you driving through Barstow?" For a blonde, she did have a point.

"Gotta go to my Uncles. He lives in Phoenix. Im going to drop my car off there and fly to Wisconsin." I said.

"Ohhh, Well Okie Dokie! Call me when you land okay? I love youuuu! andddd i'll miss youuuuu tooooo!" Tawni said dramatically.

"Okay Tawn, Love you too" I said, then hung up,

Now where was I?

Ohh right...

_"Mom! I got your cheese! Ohhh yeahhhhh! Aaaand i brought a friend homeeee!" I shouted from the door way, caught up in my daily routine, i didnt think about how much of an idiot i looked like to Aiden. I blushed again, this time both hands shot up to may face._

_Aiden chuckled softly._

_Mom walked in, "Ahhh, You must be one of the Richmonds. Sonny, is this what took you so long?" Mom asked questioningly._

_"Yes Mom. Im sorry, I bum-" Aiden cut me off._

_"I bumbed into her Mrs. Monroe, I take full punishment." He said bravely._

_Mom laughed softly._

_"Ohhhh No! I was just going to say that it is sort of a coincidince, I needed Sonny to get the cheese for this 'Welcome To The Neighborhood' basket i was making for your family. Do you kids want a snack? Some ice tea, or iced lemonade?" Mom rambled._

_"Yes!" I shouted, grabbing Aiden's arm and dragging him into the sunroom._

_He, once again, stood in awe of the house. The sunroom over looked the garden Mom and I spent all spring on._

_"That garden is amazing" He stated._

_"Thanks. My Mom and I spent forever on it."_

_"Here you go kids, Iced sweet tea and pinwheels." Mom said smiling sweetly and setting the dish down that held the snacks._

_"Thank you Mom" I said._

_"Thank you so much Mrs. Monroe, You have no idea how much i needed this! and yummm, these pinwheels are delicious!" He said with his mouth full of food._

_Mom and I laughed._

_Mom went to finish making the bread basket and i went to go show Aiden the garden. _

_We were walking along the mini-pond in my back yard._

_"So Sonny, Is that your real name? 'Sonny' it is unique" He rambled._

_I laughed. "Noooooo! Do you think my Mom was on crack when she named me? Or that she was a hippy?" I asked clutching my side._

_Aiden was lost._

_"My name is Allison. My Dad used to call me his little ball of SONshine ,when i was little. SO he started calling my Sonshine, When he got sick, He shortened it to Sonny. But he never called me 'Son' even though he always wanted one"_

_Aiden laughed at that._

_"Allison, i love it. Sonshine... i love it more. It suits you.. Can i call you that?" He asked._

_By this time we were sitting down, with our backs against the maple tree in my backyard._

_My heart felt like it was going to fly away. I wasnt thinking straight so i said "Yes."_

_"Good. Hey. If i ask you a question, would you think that im asking to much?"_

_I replied. "Just ask"_

_"What exactly happened to your dad?"_

_He hit my weak spot._

_"He died of a brain tumor." I whispered, trying to block the thoughts that ive had repressed from flowing and making me a wreck._

_"Im sorry! I shouldnt have asked. Im so so sorry. Im prying. Ugh. Im so stupid."_

_"Shut up" I said._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, Shut. Up." I repeated._

_"Oh" He replied quietly._

_"How were you supposed to know about my Dad?" I asked._

_I wiped the tears off my face._

_He leaned over and helped me wipe them off._

_"Kids! Come on! Its getting late." My Mom shouted from the back door._

_Aiden and I walked closely to the house.  
__

_The rest of the summer went like that. We would mess around in the back yard, catch lightning bugs and squish the glowing goo and wipe it on our faces and play tag. We would stay up and watch the sunset from my bedroom balcony. We would morse code eachother in the middle of the night, Or sneak out in the middle of the night to watch the moon or the stars. We would spend all day at the lake. He taught me how to drive, and how to fish. He taught me how to drive a tractor, and how to get eggs from chickens, he also taught me how to ride did everything together, we were best friends. But one day changed everything._

_We were at a creek, we made a rope to swing into the creek, He was teaching me how to swing without hitting the trees like he did. He wrapped his arms around me, and his head was right next to mine, next thing i knew, we were kissing. It wasnt the tacky meaningless kiss. There were sparks, i felt like we were flying, that we were the only ones that mattered in this screwed up world. Something clicked, and i realized that this was the love of my life. I think he realized that too._

_The rest of the summer went by way to fast. We spent every day together. He was growing and becoming smarter, and way way more attractive. We were officially togther, all the guys wanted me, but i was Aidens, all the girls chased after Aiden, but he was mine. _

_Finally, school started back, and we had a bunch of classes together, the school year went by so fast, we fought a few times, but it only made us stronger. We were the perfect couple. Every couple envied us. But then school ended. I got the audition and telling Aiden and leaving him was the hardest thing i have ever done._

_I walked over to his house and walked right in. I guess he knew something was wrong because as soon as he saw me he kept asking what was wrong._

_"Aiden... I got the audition for So Random!" i said dryly._

_"Whats so bad?" He asked, confused._

_"It is in... California"_

_"Ohh. My goshhh." He said, heartbreak in his voice._

_"I have to go. Its an oppurtunity, one i cant pass up" I said_

_"If you go... I'll wait for you. I'll come visit you. I promise." He tried to negotiate  
__

We wrote to eachother, and called eachother after that for almost a year, but his Dad got sick and his Mom left. And he had to take care of his dad. They eventually moved back down to Oklahoma, and i havent heard from him since then. But im going to find him.  
_

I guess i had been driving for a long time, my Prius was low on gas, I pulled up to a gas station about an hour away from Phoenix, i filled up my gas. Grabbed a couple energy drinks, and some granola bars. Then started driving to Phoenix. My phone started ringing again. This time it was an email. Enclosed was a picture of Chad kissing some red head at some fancy shmancy restuarant. Wow. Really?, Scumbag. I know for sure it wasnt Chaz, because Chad and Chaz have one difference, Chaz's eyes both sparkle. Now Chad on the other hand, only has one eye that sparkles. He is a faggot.

I dialed Chad's number. He answered, sounding out of it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, What is your problem? We arent even broken up yet and the papparazzo is already taking pictures of you making out with some girl!" I shouted into the phone.

"Ohh shut up Sonny. I dont wanna hear it. Your so stupid. Im so sick of you and your bull crap" He said angrily.

"Is that so?" I asked calmy.

"Yes"

"Then i am done. We are over Chad. Go fuck all the girls you want. Im done." I said, hanging up on him.

There isnt much to say, Aiden was my one true love. Every relationship after that was a failure.

I've noticed that we only truely fall in love once, all the relationships after that are just mimicks. Ive tried and tried to get all these relationships to be just like that, but they all fail. They never last. Maybe thats love, maybe its not meant to last. That or maybe they would of lasted if i was completely over Aiden. But you never ever forget your first love.

I was flipping through my phonebook on my phone and ran across Aiden's number. I dialed it.

Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" A girl answered.

"Hi. This is Ms. Roe with Sunny Estates in Wisonsin"

"Sonny Monroe?"

"No" I said.

"Sonny, Its you. I know it is" The voice said.

"Its me, Alden, Aiden's sister?" She said.

It took me a second to realize it was Alden. I felt so relieved, i thought he was married, or something.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Well first of all. They dont have a Sunny Estates, It closed down right.. right after you left. And you said Ms. 'Roe, Like Mon'Roe' Sorry. But are you looking for Aiden?" She went on,

"Yes."

"Oh, uhm Okay. Well he is in Wisonsin" Her voice dropped.

"Oh. great. Im heading there now."

"You are?" She askes sounding amazed.

"Yep"

The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Sonny... I should tell you..." She started.

Ohh no. This can not be good.

"Sonny. He is getting married" She sounded sad.

"Okay. But if you think thats going to stop me. Your wrong." I hung up, and drove faster.  
_

Meanwhile In Los Angeles-

"Shes only been gone two days and the ratings have already dropped. And Chad is ruining my show. He needs to straighten it up or im going to fire him." Condor shouted to Marshall.

"I assure you Mr. Condor, we will get this fixed. I will fix this. No worries," Marshall said convincingly.

"Good. I knew i could count on you Mandy" Condor said, distracted by his computer.

"Marshall" Marshall corrected.

"Whatever, your dismissed."

In the Random's Hangout Marshall was talking to The Randoms.

"Look, Sonny is gone for a _month_, and i know it is going to seem like forever. But here's the deal. We made it with out her. We can make it for a month. So we need to buckle down,and take control. Our ratings have dropped, and i swear, if Mr Condor calls me 'Mandy' one more time, i'm going to freak out"

"Ughhhh, Okaaaaay" Tawni yawned.

"Ok." Was all anyone else said.

Tawni left the hangout and went the Falls set.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She yelled as she walked through the set.

Chad popped up from nowhere and startled Tawni.

"You Beckoned?" He asked.

Tawni cornered him against the wall, with her fingers poking his chest.

"Chad."

"Dylan."

"Cooper"

She stopped for emphasis.

"You broke my best friends heart, Now shes driving across the country to find an ex thats getting married in a day. A whole day. Shes trying to find him so she can blame him for all her sucky relationships, What is YOUR damage? WHAT possesed you to Cheat on her? To fight with her? To Use her? Jackass" She kept jaming her fingers into his chest.

"Oww. Oww. Okay, Okay." Chad squeled like a girl.

She kept jamming her fingers into him.

"Okay! Could you stop it?" He asked.

"Speak. Five seconds." She stated.

"Follow me." He said beckoning her into his dressing room.

"Its a long story" he said

"Ive got time" She challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Second Chapter UP! Yay me! Okay. This IS INDEED going to be a CHANNY. I am CHANNY forever:) Keep reading. Please? Thank you Guys for the reviews! Love yahhh! Read, && Review!**

"Okay, This is what happened, Chaz found out this secret of mine. It is my deepest, darkest secret. And if ANYONE found out, my reputation would be ruined. He black mailed me, and said that if i let him be me, Chad Dylan Cooper, for two weeks, he would drop it, and not tell anyone. But if i tell a soul, he tells the press" Chad rushed.

"Wait. How do i know your not Chaz?" Tawni asked. Chad thought to himself for a moment. 'For a blonde, Shes pretty smart'

"If i was Chaz would i know that you used to have a cherry red birth mark on your shoulder when you were born to the age of 4, it was shaped like a heart?" Chad asked.

"So? Any one can google me when i was a kid and see pics me" She defended.

"Okay, What about when we were little, You were 6, we were having a play date, and you peed on yourself?" He asked,

"Dont. You. Ever. Mention. That. To. Anyone." She threatened. "Or else, i WILL destroy you"

"Okay, Okay, Okay!" He backed closer to the wall.

"Hold Up a sec. Why didnt you just tell Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"You know Sonny? She meddles. She would have stood up to him, or said something, and he would have told every one!"

"Ahhhhh. I see your point" Tawni concluded.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"Heyyyyy, You gonna tell me what this secret is?" Tawni asked mischeviously.

"NO?, What do you think i am? CRAZY?" Chad said loudly as he quickly walked away.

"Wait. No, Dont go! Please." Tawni begged.

Chad turned around. "What now?" He asked.

"Why did she leave in the first place? What were you fighting about, or was she fighting with Chaz?"

"No it was me she fought with. She thought our relationship was about the physical things and that i was using her and stupid stuff like that... Tawni, believe me, its not even like that. We did it once, and we promised not to for a while... She dumped me. She just freaked out on me over nothing. But, I love her. Shes what keeps me grounded, with out her im just like Chaz. An arrogant, cocky, stuck up, jerk. And i REALLY dont like that guy" Chad ranted.

"Wow" Was all Tawni could say.

"What do we do?" Chad asked, on the brink of a break down.

"Ruin Chaz." Tawni said with a devilish smile on her face.

"But i need my Sonshine. Now." Chad whined.

"Then you go get her. And i ruin Chaz?" Tawni asked cocking her head to the side.

"Sounds like a plan." Chad said triumphiantly.

He started walking away, but turned around.

"I gotta go to Wisconsin?" He asked.

"Sure do! But fly, its quicker. Find me later and ill give you the address to her Mom's house. But she could be at her Grammy's too. So i'll give you the number and address to both?" Tawni rambled on.

* * *

"Mom, I'm Home!" I shouted as I walked through the door of my childhood home.

"Sonny? What are you doing home?" Mom asked, walking in the room.

"Long story. im just here to find myself. Publicity, and fame have made me lose the most valuable thing i have ever owned." I said plopping on the couch like I used to when I was little.

"Fight with Chad?" Mom asked.

"Yup" I replied, flipping on the tv, in order to avoid the conversation. But I could feel Mom hovering. I cocked my head at her. "We broke up. Please Dont ask. I dont want to talk about it,"

"Okay dear. But im going out to Grammy's wanna come?" Mom asked. I heard 'Grammy's' and i jumped up. Dang it. I cant.

"I do. But i cant. I have stuff to do." I said sadly.

"Alrighty! Hey. How did you get here?" Mom asked,

"Oh, I rented a car." I said while i grabbed my purse and took it to my old room.

"Oh. Okie dokie. Well, I'll see you in a few, Kiddo!" Mom replied.

I blasted some music while i looked through some old photo albums.

All these pictures reminded me of old times with Aiden.

Speaking of.

I decided to take a walk down to his old house and see what was up.

Their was a car parked outside. I wasnt sure if he still lived there, but i was going to check.

I knocked on the door.

"Hold on a minute!" Somebody shouted from inside.

I heard footsteps, and a baby cry.

THe door opened. I looked up.

"Sonny?" The person half yelled, half asked.

"Alden!" I shouted back.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"Here? Ohhhhh! No! Absolutely not! Just visiting, for the wedding." She said switching her baby to her left hip.

"Ohhh. I see. I was about to say. I pictured you as a New York City kinda girl" I laughed.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec. Let me put her in here and we will take a walk. You okay with that?" Alden asked.

"Yep. Thats fine"

She smiled brightly and turned around to put her baby girl in the play pin.

"Ariel, Baby cakes, Hushhh. Danny, Im going on walk be back in about 30 minutes!" Alden shouted.

"Okie Dokie. Love you!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Love you too" She said as she shut the door.

"Okay, now where were we?" She asked, now talking to me.

"Walk" I replied motioning towards the street.

"Look, Sonny. You are great, i watch your show. I check up everynow and then. I love you like a sister. But if your here to keep Aiden from marrying Elizabeth, then your crazy. I cant let that happen." She rushed.

"No no no. I came to say good bye, for good. I know he promised he would always wait. But he's moved on and i cant. He is my first love. Not my true love. I wanted to talk to him. Catch up. Tell him not to let this one go with out a fight. If we woulda fought when i left, things could have worked. But back to the point, ever since him, all of my relationships have been a failure." I vented, my voice raising with every word.

"I miss my best friend" I said on the brink of tears.

She hugged me tightly.

"He doesnt know your here. In town. But i know for a fact he misses you too. Have you ever thought that you two werent meant to be together. But just best friends, true friends. I know you love eachother, in a way no one else can. I'll call him and you two can set up a 'Catch-up-Strictly' date? How would that do?" She asked, her face buried in my hair.

"That would be great. I owe you... So much" Drying my tears off.

* * *

**Okay. Here we are. This chapter is shorter then the first. But i didnt really have time. Review:) And i will love you for ever and ever. so long that i had to say ever twice:))**


End file.
